Jako sen
by KateChibi
Summary: Krátká povídka o Nearovi a L, shonen-ai


Jako sen

Už je tomu pár let… vidím to jako dnes, když jsem ho viděl poprvé. Tu jeho shrbenou postavu, vyhaslé oči, velké pytle pod očima a hlavně způsob jakým držel věci. Vešel do místnosti, kde jsme byly všechny děti pospolu, čekaly jsme na něj. Já jsem seděl v koutku a snažil se složit mléčně bílé puzzle, které byly ty nejtěžší co jsem tu našel. Tenkrát jsem byl ještě malý chlapec, mohly mi být tak 4 roky, ale pohled na tuto osobu mi otevřel oči. Věděl jsem hned jak vešel, že se stane mým vzorem a někde v koutku duše jsem také tušil, že jsem mu až moc podobný. Dal jsem se s ním tenkrát do řeči, když poprvé vešel, a on odložil papír který si nesl. Bavil se semnou a také s dalšími dětmi, hlavně také s Mellem. Mello je nadmíru inteligentní, jeden z mála který se mnou udrží krok. Když se usadil svým podivným způsobem, všechny děti se okamžitě nahrnuly okolo. Povídal si s námi a občas se i usmíval. Byl to podivný úsměv, ale ať dělal cokoliv to jak jsem se mu podobal mě až děsilo. Ano, byl to on, utajovaný detektiv, L. Konečně jsme se s ním setkali, vůbec nebyl podle mých představ, ale to něco podivného mě na něm přitahovalo. A proto jsem se snažil dostat se k němu co nejblíže. Bavil se semnou očividně hodně, na to jak jsem byl malý si pamatuji, že jsme si povídali skutečně na úrovni, i když mě musel mít za malé děcko. Vidím to jako dnes ten jeho úsměv… jako kdyby něco tušil, anebo se mu se mnou hezky povídalo?

O několik let později nás znovu navštívil, už jsem byl větší, a leccos jsem chápal. I podruhé jsem měl ten stejný krásný pocit, když byl s námi. Ale tentokrát jsem se k němu nehrnul, seděl jsem v koutku a závistivě pozoroval děti, které měly odvahu, nebo tu drzost s ním mluvit. Mello stál opodál a chroupal čokoládu, bylo na něm vidět, jak je nervózní, a nemůže jít za ostatními. A pak se to stalo, L vstal, a šel ke mně.

„Ahoj, ty jsi Near, že? Pamatuji si tě když jsem tu byl minule" řekl L. Chvíli jsem v duchu popadal dech, a když jsem se uklidnil, zvedl jsem hlavu a prohlídnul si ho. Seděl ve svém podivném způsobu, a mluvil na mě zblízka.

„Ano, já jsem Near" odpověděl jsem. Znělo to rozvážně a klidně, i když jsem v takovém stavu vůbec nebyl.

„Slyšel jsem o tvé inteligenci" mluvil dál, a úsměv se mu okamžitě objevil na tváři. Cítil jsem, že jsem lehce zčervenal, ale ovládal jsem se skvěle. Nesměl jsem dopustit aby na mě moji nervozitu viděl. Ale musel to poznat, je přeci jen geniální, jeho úsměv se roztáhnul po tváři ještě víc. Zaváhal jsem, ale pak jsem dál stavěl puzzle, které jsem nedávno objevil. Zaměstnávalo to moje ruce a mě to lehce uklidnilo.

„To je dost možné, ale je nás tu několik nadměrně inteligentních" odpověděl jsem. Cítil jsem se lepší.

„To ano, ale ty jsi mi dost podobný. Proč sedíš takhle podivně?" zeptal se, a dál byl u mě tak blízko… tak blízko… stačilo abych se více naklonil, a cítil jsem jeho dech, viděl jsem jeho oči, jež se zrovna upíraly na mě… cítil jsem, jak jsem polknul naprázdno. I moje myšlenky šly mimo. Nemohl jsem se soustředit a racionálně myslet. Co to se mnou tenkrát bylo? … teď už to vím, nás rozhovor trval delší dobu, ale nervozita ze mě postupně padala. Cítil jsem se neskonale dobře, náš rozhovor byl skutečně na úrovni a právě to mi dělalo tak dobře.

Od té doby se celkem často objevoval. Kolikrát sedával mezi námi ve společenské místnosti, a díval se před sebe, zatímco jedl sladké dorty. Chodíval jsem za ním, a bylo nám spolu dobře. Cítil jsem jakési pouto. Neustále jsem za ním chodil, musel jsem vidět ten jeho úsměv… sledovat každý jeho pohyb… doufal jsem, že cítí to stejné.

Až jednoho dne se to stalo… jak nerad chodím ven, radši zůstávám v místnosti, nebo někde v domě, ale ten den jsem musel jít. Byl déšť a já jsem toužil ho cítit. Cítit jak na mě padají kapky deště, a stékají po mém těle. Sednul jsem si pod strom, celkem daleko od sirotčince, kde na mě nebylo vidět. Seděl jsem, a zíral před sebe. Byl jsem celý mokrý, ale byl to příjemný pocit. Začal jsem si jako vždy podvědomě kroutit pramínek vlasů, a přemýšlel, co mě sem vylákalo, když mi někdo zakryl oči. Osahal jsem je, a bylo mi jasné, že to není žádné z dětí. Rozbušilo se mi srdce… L? A také jsem to zkusil. „L? Jsi to ty?"

„Poznal jsi" zněla odpověď a pak si sednul vedle mě. Chvíli jsme oba seděli a zírali do zataženého nebe. Oba jsme seděli svým divný způsobem. „Proč jsi vyšel ven? Slyšel jsem, že nerad chodíš ven" zeptal se zničehonic.

„Chtěl jsem… chtěl jsem cítit ten déšť, už tak dlouho jsem nic takového nezažil a toužil jsem po tom"

Pak bylo zas chvíli ticho. Najednou jsem cítil, jak mě chytil za ruku. Rozbušilo se mi srdce ještě víc. Pak mě k sobě přisunul a zašeptal „Nevadí ti to?"

Tiše jsem odpověděl že ani trošku. Nikdy jsem nenechal někoho se mě dotýkat, a teď… déšť a L. Byl on zvyklý na lidský kontakt? … pravděpodobně ne. Ležel jsem u něj na klíně, a bylo mi tak krásně… podíval jsem se na něj, a viděl jak má svoje tričko přilepené k tělu. Nevěděl jsem co si myslet… myslel jsem si že jsem podivný, když se mi to líbilo, ale nemohl jsem si pomoci. Pak jsem udělal něco, čeho jsem pak ještě chvíli litoval. Zadíval jsem se na něj, a pak mu dal pusu na rty. L se jenom usmál, a přitisknul mě k sobě, dal mi polibek. Ještě dlouho jsme seděli pod stromem, a objímali jeden druhého, a sem tam se políbili. Bylo to krásné. Nic víc se toho dne sice nestalo, ale nemohl jsem na to zapomenout. Bylo to jenom jako sen, až jsem u něj v objetí usnul. Probral jsem se až u sebe v posteli… sen?

Druhý den jsem po snídani L objevil jak sedí zas ve společenské místnosti, a jí dort, a pije kafe se svými mnoha kostkami cukru. Došel jsem až k němu. Stál jsem vedle něj a matně si uvědomoval, že si kroutím pramínek vlasů. „L?" řekl jsem.

„Ano? Potřebuješ něco Neare?" odpověděl mi s plnou pusou.

„Já jen… jen jsem…" kde je moje rozhodnost? Můj klid? Dnes poprvé… i jindy jsem byl nervózní, ale nikdy ne tolik.

„Hm? Mrzí tě co se včera stalo?" zeptal se, on byl v klidu… naprosto, ale mě opouštěl. Zmocnila se mě panika, ale stále jsem se snažil racionálně myslet.

„Ne to ne… jen jsem trochu přemýšlel… ani nevím proč jsem sem šel, budeš tu dlouho?"

„Jistě, plánuju tu zůstat, než se najde další složitý případ" odpověděl mi, a dál se bez výrazu cpal svým dortem. Usmál jsem se. Pak jsem bez jediného slova odešel zpátky ke svým hračkám. Potřeboval jsem se uklidnit a trochu přemýšlet. Musel jsem zaměstnat svoje ruce. Vytáhnul jsem svoje oblíbené staré mléčné puzzle. V klidu jsem se posadil po chvíli mi bylo lepší. Myšlenky mi neustále běhaly okolo L, a já nevěděl co to znamená… opravdu jsem se zamiloval? A má rád on mě? Tušil jsem že to není správně… vždyť je o tolik starší. A navíc je to sám L. Měl bych na to zapomenout, tak mi velel rozum. A bylo mi taky jasné, že to nikdo nesmí vědět. Děti by si myslely, že se takhle vtírám do jeho přízně, aby mě pak vybral na jeho místo, a dospělí by možná odsuzovali L, to nemůžu dopustit. Ale tak to není… doopravdy mě okouzlil, a já si uvědomil, že jsem skutečně zamilovaný… jako kdyby to bylo včera…

Už pravidelně jsme se scházeli na našem místě, kde nás nikdo nemohl objevit. Na to jsme byli oba až moc opatrní a ve střehu. Nerad jsem chodil ven, ale když jsem věděl že přijde, anebo že tam bude čekat, a budeme tam mít klid, rád jsem vyšel ven. Rád jsem se nechával objímat, líbat, hladit a to se stejné se pokoušet oplácet. Byli jsme si TAK podobní, tak strašně moc podobní… a on byl tak inteligentní, občas jsem ho nestíhal, ale možná to tenkrát bylo věkem. Teď už jsme oba mlčeli, a já ucítil jeho ruce pod svojí košilí. Na jeho doteky už jsem byl zvyklý a nedělalo mi to problémy, ale tohle bylo přeci jen něco víc než jindy. Nechal jsem si košili svléknout, a pak mi věnoval plno polibků. Zadržoval jsem dech, aby nepoznal jak se mi to líbí, ale občas se mi to nepovedlo. L jako kdyby si toho nevšímal, a dál pokračoval. Pokusil jsem se mu sundat i jeho triko, a nechal se. Všimnul jsem si jeho pobaveného úsměvu, když jsem zápasil s jeho trikem. Cítil jsem se trošku bezradně, ale pak mi trochu pomohl. V tu chvíli jsem nemyslel na nic jiného, než na něj. I on musel mít oči jen pro mě. Dlouho opravdu dlouho jsme se jen tak mazlili, a dávali si polibky, dokonce jsme spolu té noci i spali. Věděl že mi ani nemusí říkat o tom, že to nemám nikde vykládat. Dokonale jsme byli spříznění, mysleli jsme skoro identicky, a spoustu zvyků jsme měli společných. Takových chvilek jsme prožili opravdu hodně. Jenže… tohle štěstí nevydrželo dlouho.

Objevil se záhadný zločinec, který byl znám jako Kira. Nikdo nevěděl jak zabíjí, nikdo o něm nic nevěděl a L musel urychleně odjet do Japonska. Věděl jsem že to přijde, ale nijak mě to netrápilo. Čas plynul a já jsem zas zapadal do starých kolejí. Posedával jsem ve společenské místnosti a zaměstnával svoje ruce hračkami, ve škole měl nejlepší známky jako obvykle a sám přemýšlel o Kirovi. Až přišla ona rána…

Roger si nás pozval do svojí kanceláře. Nás? Mě a Mella. Věta kterou nám řekl se mnou otřásla, tak hrozně moc… zní mi dodnes v hlavě. „L je mrtev. A proto vy dva teď budete spolupracovat na Kirově případu" zatočil se semnou svět. L je mrtev? Nedal jsem na sobě nic znát, a vysypal z rámu vzteky puzzle. Udělal jsem to ovšem naprosto klidně. Pak jsem očima probodával všechno okolo sebe. V klidu jsem se vydýchal, a pak jsem je klidně začal skládat znovu. Ale Mello vylítnul.

„A určil kdo z nás bude jeho nástupce?"

„Ne, to ne… proto budete oba spolupracovat, spolu Kiru určitě dopadnete" odpověděl mu Roger.

„Fajn, v tom případě odcházím! Neare, odhalím Kiru sám!" vykřiknul Mello, a pak si ukousnul čokolády, okamžitě vystartoval, a odešel.

„Já to vyšetřím… najdu Kiru" řekl jsem potichu, pak jsem sebral svoje puzzle a odešel… POMSTÍM TĚ L!!

Je to jako kdyby to bylo včera…


End file.
